


The Little Lord of Middleham

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: Edward of Middleham, born to Richard Duke of Gloucester and Lady Anne Neville in the North of England. This is his story - from his birth to the moment he recognized and acknowledged his father, who loved him above everything else (except for his mother, of course) despite his time away as a royal duke, Lord of the North, and military commander.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/gifts).



The Duke of Gloucester must be very occupied, the servants thought. The door of his study was bolted from inside. Like the last lord of the castle, Earl of Warwick, the Duke of Gloucester was pensive and hardly spoke. He wasn't just the Duke of Gloucester; he was also Lord of the North and a military commander. Whatever the reason he kept the door bolted, it must've been important.

Everyone in the castle knew his or her duty. The linens were washed; the food and wines were prepared on time; and the castle was cleaned as needed. 

"Where's my Lady?" A maid asked.

The servants looked at each other and then at Veronique, Anne's confidante.

With a straight face, Veronique told the maid, "My lady is at the chapel. If you need anything, you can come to me."

Lady Anne Neville seemed to be at the chapel much, lately. But it wasn't surprising, since she was pious and good, like a proper lady should be.

After the maid left, Veronique quickly crossed herself.

_Lord forgive me..._

* * *

The door was bolted.

"Richard!" Anne tried to suppress her giggles as Richard pinned her down to the ground. "Richard, it's not the hour!"

"My Lady, your husband is burning," Richard said and pressed his lips against hers. His hand went underneath her garments and Anne let out a gasp when she felt his hand between her legs. He kissed her valley of her breasts and wrapped her legs around him. Anne moaned after he thrust into her. She tried to hold her breathe, for she didn't want the servants to hear them. But still, the love and pleasure was beyond their control. Richard tried to cover her mouth as they reached pinnacle. Playfully, Anne gave him a bite on his hand.

The two tried to catch their breath as he rolled off of her.

Anne searched for her headdress and fixed her braids.

"Don't," Richard stopped her and released her braids altogether. He always loved to see her hair down. 

"Now Veronique has to braid my hair again," Anne said. "She starts to notice."

"Let her," he said, holding her in his arms. 

Quietly, she rested her head against her husband's chest. How fortunate she was to have a husband so faithful to her. The King had a string of mistresses and George probably too. Her father Earl of Warwick had fathered a few bastard children during his marriage to Lady Anne Beauchamp, her mother. But Richard was very dedicated to her. He did have two bastard children, but they were conceived before their marriage. Anne was more than eager to have a nursery full of healthy children.

"When are you going to be on the road again?" She asked.

"In two days," he replied. 

As expected, Richard was on the road very often. While it meant that he is fulfilling his role as Lord of North, it also meant that he is away from her.

"Are you still worrying about your mother?" He asked.

"I have been thinking of her," Anne said. "She is still in the sanctuary."

"If only she had thought of you as much as you are thinking of her," he said, still not forgiving the Countess for abandoning Anne with Margaret of Anjou. 

"Richard, she is still my mother."

* * *

The subject of the Countess always brought her unhappy memories from the past, such as her marriage to Edouard of Lancaster. After Richard departed, Anne was presented a sealed letter. It was from the Countess.

She sounded desperate, begging Anne to speak to Richard again. Her days in the sanctuary are unbearable, she wrote. She reminded her the time when she took care of Anne, her sister Isabel, and George and Richard when they came to train in Middleham. 

Anne put the letter aside. She trusted Richard and believed that he is already doing everything he can. Her mother needed to be patient.

Like how she was when she was with Lancaster and Margaret of Anjou.

No, she wasn't just patient.

It was hard to explain her real feelings.

No, Anne didn't want to think of it anymore.

She felt her stomach was turning.

And the castle was turning too.

The sickness was so strong that she had to skip her meals.

Veronique took notice. "Should I fetch the physician, my lady?"

Anne nodded, before she vomited again.

Maybe a midwife as well, Veronique thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

The gardeners were busy with the roses and the seeds as Anna Lovell rushed into the castle in full excitement. Slightly overweight and outspoken, Anna never hid her feelings and emotions. Francis found her overbearing at times, which made him more attracted to Veronique, who was more slender and quiet. To Anna, marriage was for alliance. She was aware of her husband's feelings towards Veronique but decided to turn a blind eye. After all, Veronique was a confidante of Lady Anne Neville, who disapproved of extramarital affairs above anything else. Anna was jealous of Anne's fortune of having a husband who's so faithful to her.

She ran down the hall and through the doors. Finally, she arrived before Anne, Veronique and other ladies. Holding a long scroll, Anne was obviously looking for something.

"Oh Anne!" Anna went to Anne, taking her hand. "I heard, and I can't believe it!"

Anne smiled. "I know, Anna. I know."

She put down the scroll and looked away from her friends. She placed her hand on her belly and then turned back to face them. "It's early and I can't feel anything yet."

It was a rather silly thing to say for babies wouldn't start to move or kick until few months along. But Anne was only sixteen and this was her first baby.

"Have you told Dickon yet?"

"No," she shook her head. "I want to wait."

"Don't, you should tell him now," Anna insisted. "Dickon must be thrilled!"

"And how am I going to tell him?" Anne showed some nervousness. "He's not here with me. He's on the road and won't be back in a month or two."

"Write to him then!"

Of course Anne would have to write to him. However, Anne really wished that Richard is here to receive the news. 

"And there's so much to do and concern," Anne went on. She had seen and heard other women having babies but she never realized how a baby a change about everything. She had to reorganize the castle because they need a nursery. When the baby comes, she'd need midwives and wet nurses. Would she need wet nurses? She would want to nurse her own baby and it'd be less expense. And then the baby would need a crib to sleep in...

The subject brought her back to the scrolls she looked at before Anna came in.

"Cherie, what are you looking for?" Veronique asked.

"The crib," Anne said. "The one that Bella and I slept in when we were little. I thought it must be here in the castle. But it isn't and not listed in the inventory list."

"Could it be at the Warwick Castle?" Anna asked. "Write to your lady mother, maybe she knows."

Warwick Castle now belonged to George.

* * *

After spending the whole day with her ladies, Anne wanted to be alone. Anna Lovell's presence brought her joy and annoyance. She could've advised Anna to speak less and not being as loud. It'd make everyone and particularly Francis happier. She knew very well of Francis' liking of Veronqiue and that they have been writing and even meeting each other. Hopefully, they knew better than going further than that.

Sitting before her desk, she began to write. 

It was to Richard, of course.

_Dear Richard,_

_I haven't stopped thinking of you since you left. It is my duty as your wife and duchess to accept your absence, but my love and affection for you pain me when you are not here. Are you coming back soon? I am under the impression that you will be back in Middleham in a month or maybe two. I have started to reorganize the castle and soon we will need more space and chambers. I have looked through the inventory list, but cannot locate one item. It is the crib that Bella and I slept in. Maybe it is at Warwick Castle. If it is, then it's with George and Bella._

_ I haven't wrote to my mother yet, but perhaps it'd be better after her release is secured. _

_ Yours,  _

_ Anne. _

She would like to tell him more, but was satisfied with what she already written. She didn't tell him directly, but she should've hinted enough with the need of more chambers and the mention of the crib. 

* * *

Days went by, one after another. For Anne, it was too long and short. She had been waited for the day of Richard's return. She took another bite of the apple. Her appetite was fine and she had a strong craving for apples. Her sickness was not as bad, but her real sickness was her missing Richard.

Finally, Richard returned.

She came to receive him in the courtyard with her cloak on her shoulders and an apple in her hand. Richard got off his horse and went to her. The two embraced and he kissed her on the cheek. Anne blushed when she felt his hand against her belly.

Behind him came a cart. An item was lifted off the cart, and it was revealed to be a wooden crib. 

He knew.

"You spoke to George?"

"It's a long story."

"You are not going to be on the road during my confinement, are you?"

"I hope not."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The day had become so long and slow for Anne since Richard's return. She couldn't wait for the night fall. Richard had his other duties and they were finally together at the meal table. Constantly, Richard added food to her plate. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a teasing look - a reminder that she was eating for two.

"Any sickness?" He asked tenderly.

"Not much," Anne replied. 

"And your appetite?" He asked, adding more wine in her goblet.

"Fine," she replied.

He took her hand and placed another ring on her hand. "A gift for you."

"Thank you, Richard," Anne said, blushing. 

"Eat," he said.

"How did you get the crib back?" Anne asked. "It was in George's hands."

"It was," Richard said. "I found the record that the crib was crafted in Middleham Castle. It was taken to Warwick Castle before your mother had you. So, the crib belonged to us. Isabel is with child as well. So I had a new crib built and paid the craftsmen."

"Bella is with child again?" It reminded Anne of Bella's first pregnancy and the daughter she lost on the ship on their way to Burgundy. Anne also remembered how George treated Bella when she stayed in their manor as George's ward. She pitied her sister rather than being happy for her.

"She is," Richard nodded. "And you are too."

Anne was about to mention her mother Countess of Warwick, but decided not to. She trusted Richard was doing everything he could. Now that she was with child, Richard would've wanted the Countess' pardon for the sake of his legitimate heir.

Not just his legitimate heir.

Anne was aware of his bastard children, but she was not jealous. She knew that Richard loves her and the value of her offspring far exceeded the offspring of his former mistresses. The child she was carrying was a part of her and Richard.

* * *

Finally, it was night. 

Anne had changed into her nightgown and left her hair down. Veronique kissed her goodnight and left her to be alone with Richard. Anne settled in bed and finally, Richard came to join her. He pulled up her garment and rubbed her belly.

"Can you feel anything?" Anne asked.

He leaned down and pressed his ear against her belly. "I can feel...him kicking."

"Really?"

"He is kicking me very hard. He will be a warrior."

He kissed her belly and then he kissed her lips. Their fingers interlaced and their rings rubbed. He was about to roll on top of her but stopped, remembering her condition. Carefully he had her riding him and tugged her nightgown over her head. He held her body as she rode him. While enjoying the pleasure from the intercourse, Anne could sense how different it is now. Before, Richard had been more aggressive in bed, which she enjoyed. But now, he was treating her as if she were made of glass.

He folded her in his arms and kissed her tenderly before he tugged her in bed. He added more pillows to make her more comfortable.

After her eyes were closed and was obviously asleep, Richard held her hand and then began softly reciting the story of King Arthur and his knights.

It was a tale for his unborn child.

* * *

Veronique was also ready for bed, but she found a note on her cosmetic table. As expected, it was from Francis.

_Meet me in the garden. F_

Veronique threw the note into the hearth. Francis was already married, she reminded herself. Their relationship would be impossible. She went to bed and curled up under the covers, only that she couldn't stop thinking of Francis.

As much as she tried to deny it, she did care for Francis as much as Francis cared for her.

Toss and turning, Veronique finally got out of the bed and got dressed. She went to the garden and the moon was bright.

"Veronique!"

Francis came out from hiding. He had waited for her.

"Francis," Veronique came to him, and stopped him before he could kiss her. "No, we can't."

"Why not?"

"You are married."

"But you do care for me, right?"

"I do," she nodded. "But I can't be your mistress."

"Be my friend then," he took her hands. "We can still spend time together. A moment with you like this is sufficient for me."

Blushing, Veronique smiled and him. The two stayed and chatted for a long time. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Anne was sewing a new gown for her unborn child when Anna came to see her. Her belly was like a melon under the folds of her gown. Pregnancy didn't change her face much, which took notice by the midwives and they also pointed out how high her belly is. Anne knew they are hinting that she is to bear Richard a son, but she knew it would not be sure until the day the the child is born. The baby had been restless in her belly, keeping her awake at night. After she reached her seventh month of pregnancy, Richard stopped sharing bed with her. But he stayed with her until she fell asleep. He read to her, but not just to her; to their unborn child as well. 

Anne had told the midwives not to tell Richard about their prediction that her baby is a boy. However, either Richard overheard them or somehow words got to him. When he kissed her goodnight, he would say, "Rest well, Anne."

And then rubbed her belly, muttering, "You too, my boy."

Now Anne was growing nervous over the possibility that her baby is actually a girl.

"My lady!" Anne came to her, looking agitated. "I need to speak with you."

"What is it?"

"It's about Francis," Anna said. "Something is not right."

"What make you say that?" Anne put her needlework aside and turned her attention to Anna.

"He has been leaving our bed frequently at night," Anna said with a lowered voice. "I asked him where did he go. He told me that he went for chamber pot. I don't believe a word of it. Chamber pot...he went too often and too long!"

"You think he may have eaten something bad?"

"No, I don't think he went out for chamber pot at all!" Anna insisted, almost tearing up. "I think it's me. He's avoiding me."

Now Anne felt sympathetic towards Anna. By heart, she knew what was really going on; and she suspected Anna know it too - only too embarrassed to admit it. 

"Speak to him, Anna," Anne advised. "That's all I can tell you. You are his wife."

"I think he's having a mistress," Anna said bluntly. "He's sneaking out to meet up with her!"

Anne was about to say that mistresses are nothing compared to wives. After all, her father had a few and she grew up with her half-sister by her side. However, words couldn't come out. Richard had two bastard children and the first thing Anne made him promise before she wed him was not to bed any other women other than herself. Of course, Richard agreed because he loves her. But Anna was not as fortunate. Her marriage with Francis was arranged for family alliance; not out of love.

"Anna," Anne rubbed her hand.

"I know," Anna calmed down a little. "I know it well that it is a wife's duty to give her husband children and look away when he's with another. But it hurts so much!"

* * *

Anne sat with Anna as Anna poured out her hurt feelings on Francis' infidelities. After Anna left, Veronique came. It made things awkward. Looking at Veronqiue, Anne thought about Katherine, mother to Richard's daughter. Somehow, she couldn't picture Veronique in the same position as Katherine. Rather, it seemed more like Veronique was like herself and Francis was like Richard while Anna was the third person. Shaking these thoughts away, she didn't tell Veronqiue about Anna's visit nor did she speak to her about Francis.

When her confinement begins, Veronique would be there; and Anna possibly too.

Anne only hoped that Veronique would work things out with Francis without any regret.

* * *

Weeks went by and the date of her confinement was near. 

Anne sent Veronqiue away from her side. 

"I want to spend sometime with Richard," she said. 

Veronqiue nodded.

With a cloak over her shoulders, Anne took a walk with Richard. She wanted to enjoy the sunshine and air, and her time with her husband. During her confinement, he wouldn't be there.

"Anna came to see me," she began.

"What about?"

Anne didn't know how to continue. It was really an awkward situation. Veronique was her confidante and Francis was Richard's closest friend. 

"She's worried about Francis."

"And she came to you? Not to Francis?"

"I said to her that it'd be better if she talks to Francis."

"I agree," Richard said. He didn't speak much, but Anne sensed that he knew about Francis and Veronique.

The two didn't continue the conversation since neither wanted to intervene and both wanted to turn a blind eye. So, they continued their walk. 

"Would you be disappointed if this child is a girl?" Anne asked.

He paused after hearing that, but replied, "No. it's our child. Yours and mine." 

He gave her a kiss and feeling the baby's kicking in her belly. 

"He's a strong boy," he remarked.

* * *

By the time Richard and Anne returned to the castle, they immediately sensed something disarray. 

It was getting louder and louder.

Then, Veronqiue ran out of the castle - and Anne was behind her, screaming.

After them was Francis, trying to keep the two apart.

Upon seeing Anne, Veronique sprung to her side. Anne ran after her, crying, "I know it! I know it is you!"

"Anna, it's a misunderstanding!" Francis tried to pull her back. "Veronqiue is only my friend!"

"Friend!" Anna shouted. "You were on top of her! I saw you!"

"That's because you startled me!" Francis insisted. "Veronique and I were only talking about poetry!"

 _Veronique and I_...these very words made Anne's blood boil.

She turned her attention on Francis and started to pound him.

"You startled us...and we tripped and fell! It was an accident...not what you think it is!"

"Us... _us_... _us_?" Anna continued to chase Francis while Richard, Anne, and Veronique stood and watched. 

Finally, Richard stepped forward and broke them apart. "Enough! Others are watching!"

Anne came forward as well, trying to find words to comfort Anna. 

"Anna, let's-"

But she stopped after feeling a sharp pain.

"My lady!" Anna took Anne's arms. "What is it?"

Anne's face became pale and her face was in sweat. 

Veronique rushed to her side and noticed Anne's gown was wet. Then she shouted, "Get the midwives! Now!"

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Carrying a basin of water to Anne's bedchamber, Veronique worked with other women to change the bed linens. She helped Anne washing her face and then changed her nightgown. Carefully, they checked the linens and the garment to assure there's no bleeding. After Anne was cleaned up, they retreated. Soon, Richard came with another woman behind him.

In her arms was a bundle.

Anne's eyes lightened upon seeing them. She couldn't be happier when that bundle was placed in her arms.

Gently, she moved the blanket away to look at the tiny face of her son. She kissed him on the forehead. The baby opened his eyes, blue and wide.

"He has your eyes," Richard pointed out, playing with his son's feet. He measured the tiny feet with his thumb and counted the toes. "Our Ned."

As expected, their son was named Edward after the King. The name Richard would be given to their next son.

The baby's eyes started to move. He was staring at his mother and then at his father, or rather at the gold cross around his father's neck. He reached out his tiny arm as if he wanted to grab it. Richard placed his finger into Ned's tiny palm, expecting him to hold on to it. However, to his surprise, Ned began to wail.

"What is it, Ned?" Anne asked, bewildered. A moment ago, Ned was a happy baby.

As a new mother and only sixteen, Anne was at a loss. Ned's crying became louder and louder. 

The woman who came with Richard - Ned's appointed nanny - came forward. 

"My lady," she said. "I think my lord is hungry."

"But wasn't be fed already?" Anne asked, rocking the baby.

"He was, but it wasn't enough," the nanny said. "My lord has a bigger appetite, a good sign."

With reluctance, Anne allowed the nanny to take her baby away. Ned continued to cry, and his wailing only become stronger as the nanny carrying him away to his wet nurse. 

"He is my son," Richard said. "His cries are loud and clear."

Anne was rather silent. She wanted to be a mother to his son and to nurse him herself. But the labor was too arduous and she had to stay in bed to recover. The midwives and the physician insisted that Ned to be nourished by a wet nurse so that Anne could recover; she had stayed in bed for weeks. She was very grateful towards Veronique, who worked tirelessly around the castle. The kitchen made rich nutrient dishes to help Anne regain her health. The washerwomen changed Anne's sheets twice a day. Richard was only _allowed_ to see Anne at a certain time of the day in order to let Anne have enough rest.

Letting Anne leaned against him, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I thought I lost you."

"I was afraid too," Anne admitted.

Holding her in his arms, Richard reminisced the day Ned was born. Anne's confinement hadn't begun yet. It happened so suddenly. Veronique escorted Anne into the castle while Anna Lovell ran to fetch the midwives. Giving birth was women's business, not men's; so Richard wasn't there when Anne gave birth. However, Anne's cries and screams could be heard. Richard prayed hard for the safe delivery of his child. The birth was arduous and long. When the midwife presented his newborn child to him, Richard could've cared less if the child were a boy or girl. In his heart, he was relieved that Anne's torture came to an end. 

It was a boy.

He was small for a baby, since he was born nearly one month premature.  

Richard named him Edward, after his brother the King.

He wanted to see Anne, but the women refused to let him see her in her condition. Together, they stood like a fortress. So, Richard retreated and he did not see Anne for a few days until the women allowed him to. Anne looked well, but it was obvious she needed care to regain the strength she lost from giving birth. 

He kissed Anne on the head and held her in his arms until her eyelids became heavy. 

"Rest, love, rest," he muttered.  _Just wake up the next morning._

* * *

 

After Veronique left Anne's bedchamber, she found Francis standing before her.

"Francis," she said, with guilt in her voice.

"Veronique."

"We can't," she shook her head, holding back her tears.

This time, Francis did not say anything otherwise. 

"You are not my husband Francis," Veronique said. "After seeing Anne with Dickon, I realized that it'd be something we will never have."

She was referring to the moment when Richard went to see Anne with little Ned in his arms. The love and the bond between them was undeniable. But this day would never come for Francis and Veronique.

"I know," he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

It was a kiss of goodbye.

* * *

Under the care and nourishment of his nanny, wet nurse, mother, and of course, his father, little Ned grew bigger and bigger. By the time Ned was five months old, Richard had to leave the castle again. There was something amiss near the Scottish borderline, and King Edward needed him. 

Leaving his newborn son behind was harder for him than he thought.

He still hadn't forgotten the day he saw his father Richard Duke of York rode away to battle. 

It was the last time he saw his own father, alive. Richard was only eight at the time.

Ned wasn't his first child. He had another son, John of Gloucester. But Ned was part of Anne.

As the day of his departure came closer, he spent every night in the nursery, reading the story of King Arthur and his night to his little son. Ned's eyes at time were wide open and at time were closed. When his eyes were open, he took noticed of the gold cross that Richard wore.

He reached out his little arm again.

Reading from the book, Richard did not see that. He continued reading until Anne came to the nursery.

"Richard, it's late," she said, adjusting her son's blanket.

Little Ned took noticed that Anne was wearing a cross too.

His eyes wondered from Richard's cross to Anne's. Richard's cross was bigger and Anne's was smaller.

Richard gave his son a kiss.

Finally, Ned got to hold his cross. 

"Come, Richard," Anne said. 

Gently, Richard removed his cross from Ned's little hands.

_Richard...His name is Richard...the man with dark curls and dark eyes...Richard...and he's wearing that thing...Richard..._

Little Ned's eyes continued to wander around until he was drowsy. Closing his eyes, he still thought about that name.

_Richard._

 


	6. Chapter 6

After seeing Ned is sound asleep, Anne returned to her bedchamber and waited for Richard to join her. At last, they could resume their bedding. She couldn't hide her smile when Richard entered the chamber and climbed into the four poster bed. He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. Anne raised her arms as the kiss deepened to allow him to tug her nightgown over her head. She laid down against the pillows with her arms over her head.

Richard removed his own night shirt. He stroked her naked body for a moment, and then resumed their kiss.

The childbirth and pregnancy had changed her body. Her curves were fuller and there were stretch marks on her belly - her own battlefield record. Anne - his love, wife, and duchess - was beautiful and healthy; there would be more babies. George had once described Anne as frail.

Frail...

Anne was never frail.

Perhaps her experience with Lancaster had made her look as thus. 

However, after returning to Middleham, her health had been glowing. Anne was anything but frail.

He picked up her legs and wrapped them around him. He thrust into her her slowly, and then the intercourse became more passionate. He rolled her on top of him and had her straddling him. With his hands on her belly and against her back, he enjoyed the pleasure as she rode him. Anne played with his hair when he rose to lick her nipple. How she missed this! The warmth of his lips and tongue...

And the presence of his love and care.

The presence of him.

She rested against his chest after the lovemaking, feeling him caressing her back.

"You are thinking of your father, aren't you Richard?"

"You know my heart," he muttered, chuckling.

"I have your heart, as you have mine," she said. "Is there a war?"

"Could be," he said. "The Scottish border. The last time I went, you were living with George and Isabel. After I came back, you were gone."

"I was hiding."

"The last time I saw my father, he was riding into the battlefield."

"But you will return," Anne assured him. 

"I will, to you and to our son."

"There will be more babies. We will expand our nursery. Richard would be the name for our next boy."

"And a daughter named Cecily."

The two went on with the names of their potential children. By the time they got to their 15th child, both were exhausted. Quietly, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

His armor was prepared and he was to leave Middleham. 

Anne gave him her blessing and saw his departure from the Tower. Little Ned was wrapped in a heavy blanket. In his nanny's arms, he saw the birds in the sky and the green trees from afar. Then his eyes caught the men in their armor and the horses.

_Horses...so many of them..._

Then his eyes looked around.

_Richard...where is Richard?_

He looked at Anne and spotted the cross on her neck.

However, Richard was not around.

_Richard...could he be one of them?_

He looked down at the soldiers but couldn't identify which one of them is Richard.

_Where is Richard?_

Suddenly, Ned burst out crying. The nanny tried to sooth him but no avail. She handed him to the wet nurse but he wasn't hungry at all. He continued to cry and wail, louder and louder.

* * *

As he rode away from the castle, Richard could hear a loud cry.

What is it? Is it Ned?

"Dickon?" Francis noted when Richard stopped his horse.

"It's nothing," Richard shook his thoughts away. Ned will be alright, he thought. He will be safe in the castle. He is the nephew of a warrior king and grandson of two warriors. He is strong.

He stopped again and looked back at the castle.

_You are the Lord of Middleham now, Ned._

* * *

 

Ned cried the entire day. He refused to eat and nothing could make him stop.

Anne watched in frustration as the nanny handed him to the wet nurse who handed him back to the nanny. She understood perfectly well that royal ladies are not to care or nurse their children by protocols. However, she could not bear to let the cries to continue.

She stood and went to the nanny.

"Hand him to me," she ordered.

The nanny was taken aback at first, but then she nodded and placed Ned into Anne's arms. Ned was still crying but instantly felt the difference when Anne held him and rocked him. His cries began to stop. His tiny hand reached for Anne's cross.

"There, there," Anne said gently, kissing his cheek. "Mama is here."

_Mama...she wears this on her neck...she has golden hair...Mama..._

"You must not cry on this day, Ned," Anne continued, as if Ned was a scholar who understood her. "Your papa is heading to the battlefield. You must be brave. You are his son, and you have two grandfathers who were brave warriors."

She carefully placed him into his crib.

"Ned, Mama has once slept in this crib. Papa got it back once he heard that you are coming. Your papa loves you. He wrote this for you." She went away and returned with a letter. "Listen..."

_Dear Ned,_

_In my absence, you are shall take care your mother by making her smile. I am always going to be on the road, but I always come back. One day, you will ride besides me._

_Your papa_

Now Ned's eyes were large and wide.

"When your papa comes back, you will be a big boy," Anne said. 

_Papa..._

Ned's mind wondered for rest of the night.

_Papa...who is he?_

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

With her toddler son on her lap, Anne studied the castle structure. She pointed each part and explained its purpose.

"This is your nursery, Ned," she said. "And we will have more quarter here and there, because we will have more loved ones joining us."

The word "loved ones" sounded rather odd on her tongue.

"Your grandmother will be here soon," Anne continued. "She will be overjoyed to see you." 

The Countess of Warwick's chamber would be on the other end of the castle. If she were to see Anne or Ned, she'd have take a long walk. Perhaps unconsciously, Anne still hadn't forgiven her for abandoning her to Lancaster and on the battlefield. 

"Your grandmother is Mama's mama," Anne explained to her son. "And this...shall be the quarter for your brother."

She couldn't believe she said it so easily. 

* * *

When the Countess returned, Anne and Veronique helped her settled in her quarter. The Countess rarely smiled. Her old quarter and chambers were now occupied by Anne, the new lady of the castle. The Countess herself was merely a shadow of the past. The moment she entered the castle, she found more new faces than old, particularly a little boy.

He was only three or four, with dark hair and dark eyes.

"That boy, is he Richard's?" The Countess asked.

It was the first thing she said to Anne.

Nodding, Anne replied, "Johnny is his name. His mother is married now."

"Richard brought him here?"

"No, I brought him here."

Veronique couldn't help but admiring Anne's tolerance and generosity. Anna Lovell wouldn't tolerate any Francis' bastard for sure. 

"Would you like to see your grandson?"

* * *

It was really a long walk to reach to Ned's nursery. Anne even regretted for putting the Countess so far away from the nursery. Was she punishing her mother while knowing how much her mother would find joy with her grandson, perhaps the only joy she could find in this castle? She thoughts were interrupted after hearing a gasp from the Countess.

They had came to Ned's nursery. Little Ned was still sleeping in his crib. His hair was blond and soft, like Anne's.

The Countess' eyes were glued on the toddler. Quietly, she watched and waited for him to open his eyes.

As soon as Ned's eyes opened, Anne picked him up.

"Are you nursing him?" The Countess asked.

"No," Anne shook her head. "I was not strong enough after giving birth. It happened before my confinement began. The physician and the midwives were concerned about his smallness. But look how much he grown."

She looked at her mother again and handed her baby to her though with a bit of reluctance.

"The wet nurses are still nourishing him, but most of his care are handled by me now," Anne said, noticing Ned's tiny hand tried to grab the Countess' necklace. "I know most ladies of my rank leave their children to their nannies and tutors. I did that in the beginning, only to discover what a difference it makes for baby to be held and cared for by his own mother. Ned couldn't stop crying no matter how hard the nannies tried. But once he was placed in my arms, he stopped."

"He is a boy, Anne," the Countess reminded her. "When he's old enough, he will have to leave the castle for his training."

"Richard can train him," Anne replied. "He is not going anywhere away from me. Now I can understand Margaret of Anjou's feelings. It amazes me that I can sympathize her."

"Or are you criticizing me?"

Anne's eyes widened upon hearing the Countess' changed tone, yet she wasn't surprised. It was a conversation long overdue. Veronqiue quickly excused herself.

"I am not criticizing you, mother," Anne said. "I'm only honest with my feelings."

"You are trying to make me feel guilty," the Countess raised her voice. "For marrying you to Lancaster!"

"And left on your own," Anne reminded her.

The two women began to bicker. The Countess was rebuking Anne for making her feel guilty at the lowest point of her life; she was now without an acre of land and no title. Anne was upset that the Countess never expressed understanding to her suffering. As the women argued, Ned tried hard to grab the Countess' necklace, but no avail. 

"This conversation isn't going anywhere, mother!" Anne said and took Ned back. "Why don't you go back to your own quarters and we-"

Before she could finish, Ned cried.

His arms reached out to the Countess.

"Come, hand him to me," the Countess said gently.

Finally, Ned grabbed his grandmother's necklace. He found it very different from the one wore by his mother.

"Your father gave me this necklace," the Countess said slowly. "It was after I had you."

* * *

After seeing how Ned and the Countess together, Anne softened and relocated the Countess' quarter closer to Ned's nursery. Ned did brought much joy to the Countess and he became attached to his grandmother. He wasn't familiar with his half-brother Johnny, but more familiar with Dickie, another toddler nursed by his wet nurse, Joan.

Dickie was the son of a tailor who worked for Anne and Richard. Joan nursed Ned with one breast and Dickie with another. The two toddlers would play together after being fed.

_My papa is coming home today, Dickie said. My mama says he is going to bring lots of money!_

_My papa is away, Ned said._

_My papa's name is Lionel, Dickie said._

_My papa...my papa..._

Ned couldn't come up with an answer.

_Your papa must be a man with light hair and blue eyes, Dickie said. My hair and eyes are like my papa's._

_Who is papa? Ned asked._

_I don't know, Dickie said. Someone my Mama constantly complains about._

_But my mama never complained about my papa, Ned said. She says he loves me._

_My mama says it too, Dickie said._

* * *

For rest of the day, Ned's eyes wondered around.

_Papa...when is my papa coming back?_

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Little Ned woke up in his crib when Countess of Warwick came to the nursery. The toddler smiled upon seeing his grandmother, whom he became familiar with. He identified her as "the lady wearing a green necklace" while his Mama wore a cross. The Countess picked up her grandson and cradled him in her arms. As Ned squeed in happiness, the Countess was a little jealous of Anne's fortune. 

How fortunate Anne was to have such a faithful husband like Richard and have a son as firstborn. Neither the Queen, her daughter Isabel, nor herself were this lucky. The Queen had five daughters with the King before finally giving birth to a son; and everyone in England knew about the King's philandering adventures. Isabel's firstborn was nothing but a tragedy and George hadn't treated her kindly. The Countess was very much in love with her husband but only gave him two daughters. 

While playing with her grandson, the Countess tried not to think of her current situation. She had nothing now, literally _nothing_. Anne had assured her that Middleham will always be her home, but the Countess remain embittered. The presence of little Ned was one of the few things that made her happy.

"Come, Ned," she said. "Let's go see your Mama."

* * *

As she took Ned to see Anne, Ned's eyes wondered especially when he saw men with blond hair and blue eyes.

_Is he my papa? Or he my papa?_

Some of these men showed no emotion while others bowed upon seeing him. Ned's eyes looked around with curiosity until he saw Anne.

Anne was sitting in her desk when she saw her son. She opened her arms and gave her son a kiss. 

"Ned, you are getting bigger and bigger," she said. "Your papa will be overjoyed seeing you."

_Papa, where is he then?_

"Ned, you must be big and strong," the Countess said. "Soon, you will bear the responsibility of protecting your mother and your little-"

"Mother," Anne interrupted the Countess. "Not now."

As she played with her son, Veronique came. 

"A letter for you, my lady," she said, handing the sealed letter to Anne.

Anne let the Countess took care of Ned and read the letter. Her smile was gone instantly.

"This is from your papa, Ned," Anne told him. "He is coming home but it will take him longer."

_Papa is coming home? Will I see him soon?_

* * *

 

 While Ned was taking his nap, the Countess went to speak to Anne.

"You don't want Ned to know?" She asked. "You and Bella are five yeas apart. It'd be great for Ned to have a sibling who's about his age."

"Ned will always be special," Anne said, embroidering. "My very first born. No one can take his place."

"What did Richard say in his letter?" The Countess asked. "It's more than just not coming home soon, is it?"

Anne shook her head and stood, "Sir Anthony Woodville is coming to Middleham." She gave her mother the letter. "He will be here to see Ned on behalf of the King."

The Countess frowned upon hearing the name "Woodville". She was well aware the rift between Nevilles and Woodvilles. 

"What is it all about?"

"Richard told me that the King is joyous after hearing Ned's birth," Anne told her mother. "He wanted to see Ned and thus sending Anthony Woodville on his behalf."

"When he comes, I will excuse myself then," the Countess said. "I'm sure that he doesn't want to see me, as much as I despise to see him."

Anne nodded and her face looked rather lost.

"What is it Anne?"

"Richard's absence bothers me," she admitted. "I know he has his duties and I thought I can accept that. However, I really wish he's here."

"You are thinking thus because of your condition," the Countess comforted her. "It is not uncommon."

After a long silence, Anne said, "I need to go lie down, I'm very tired."

* * *

She rested in her four poster bed, alone. 

Touching the pillow next to hers, Anne realized how much she misses Richard and how much she loves him. In her heart, she knew that Richard feels the same towards her as well. Their nursery was growing but she hadn't told him yet. She found it dreadful that Anthony Woodville is coming. It was her father Earl of Warwick who beheaded his father and hated his sister Elizabeth Woodville. It was Anthony Woodville who fought with the King and defeated her father. And now, she had to receive him like a proper lady and allow him to see her son.

It'd be Duchess of Gloucester receiving Earl of Rivers, who came to see Lord of Middleham.

Anne closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. 

She slept well until the pains in her belly woke her.

It was sudden, but it went away quickly as well.

Anne hoped it was nothing.

* * *

In a bright morning, Sir Anthony Woodville came to Middleham. To his surprise, Anne wasn't there to receive him in the courtyard. It was Veronique, her lady who received him. 

"The Duchess isn't well," she explained. 

Anthony didn't say anything. He dismounted his horse and went inside the castle.

"I am here on behalf of the King to see the Lord of Middleham," he said evenly. "I am to report his well being to the King."

"Follow me, my lord," Veronique said courteously. In her heart, she could fully understand why Anne didn't want to see him.

"The Duchess isn't well," Anthony began. "Does she have a cold? She is frail as long as I remembered."

Veronique ignored him and soon they were in the nursery. Ned was with his nanny.

"The Lord of Middleham," Veronqiue presented the toddler to Anthony.

Anthony gestured that he wants to hold him. With a bit of reluctance, Veronique handed Ned to him.

_Yellow hair and blue eyes...is he my papa?_

Ned smiled at Anthony, who smiled back. 

_He is my papa then!_

Ned let out a laughter.

_His hair...why is it like circles?_

He reached out his tiny hand and without a warning, grabbed Anthony's hair.

"Ow!" Anthony yelled, nearly dropped Ned. "Let it go!"

Veronique found it hilarious. She stepped in and tried to take Ned's hand away from Anthony's hair. Ned himself was scared by Anthony's sudden change in attitude. Fearing that he's dropping him, his grip on his hair became stronger as if his life depended on it.

_This is making me sick!_

Yes, from all these shaking and yelling.

Before he knew it, little Ned puked on Anthony.

"This is my new doublet from Flanders!" Anthony shouted. His loudness scared Ned who cried instantly.

"Sir Anthony Woodville!" A loud and proud voice spoke; it was Countess of Warwick. "You have seen my grandson and you can tell the King that he is very strong based on his cries. You can go now before you disturb my grandson any further." She then took Ned into her arms. "There, there, Ned. Your mama is ill but your papa is on his way back."

_So, he is not my papa then?_

 The Countess played with Ned as Anthony Woodville left the castle. After he was gone, the Countess gave her grandson a big kiss.

"You made your grandmother's day!"

 


	9. Chapter 9

Ned gained a new friend.

It was a kind stranger who walked into his nursery and Ned liked him instantly. His hair was darker than Anthony Woodville's but lighter than Richard's. Ned giggled when he picked him up. Veronique joined them, but this time she wasn't as cautious and protective towards Ned as she was when Anthony was here. The kind stranger played with Ned the whole day. He also added Johnny, Ned's half-brother. Johnny is a few years older and lived in a quarter. The kind stranger got the two half-brothers to be familiar with each other. 

And that was important.

Edward of Middleham and John of Gloucester shouldn't be strangers.

Ned bonded very well with this new stranger. He told him tales and stories, especially the ones related to knights and dragons.

_Could it be...he's my papa?_

Only to his disappointment, this kind stranger wasn't his father.

"Your mama is ill," he told him. "You have to be strong and protect this castle in your father's place." He then took out a small silver boar. "This is from your papa. He asked me to give this to you. Boar is your papa's symbol." He went on and told Ned how his father came to choose boar as his symbol. "Your papa loves you very much."

Only he noticed Ned's smile vanished.

_Who is my papa then?_

Ned tried to press the silver boar into the stranger's hand.

_Take this to him, tell him to come home!_

"Francis," Veronqiue came to them. "I think the little Lord is tired."

_Francis...Francis...he has lighter hair._

* * *

"How is Anne?" Francis asked Veronique after they left the nursery.

Shaking her head, Veronqiue's face was full of worry. "Not well. Her mother is by her side."

"Richard got your letter," Francis said. "He asked me to come in God's speed. He's worried too."

"Anne had a bad time when she had Ned," Veronique explained. "The physician said that this pregnancy happened too soon after the birth. Anne wanted nothing but a nursery filled with children. Dickon wants children too."

"But he also wants Anne to be in a good health," Francis added. "Dickon has always loved Anne."

"I know."

"And I still love you," Francis said carefully.

"I know," Veronique nodded and looked down. In her heart, she hadn't stopped thinking of him. 

* * *

Francis had other duties. He had to leave Middleham Castle.

Although Ned was disappointed that Francis is not his father, he did not want to see him go either.

"Don't lose this," Francis told him, playing with the silver boar. Veronique tied a string to it so Ned could wear it around his neck. "This is your father protecting you." Seeing Ned's large eyes, Francis found it hard to leave him too. "I will be back, Ned, just like your father. You will be a big boy then. Take care of your mama, she is ill and she needs you."

_Mama's ill? Where is mama?_

Now he realized that he hasn't seen his mama and grandmother in these few days.

Ned started to cry and Francis didn't know what to do. He tried all the things he knew to make him stop, including all types of faces and acting out like animals. 

"Francis!" 

The Countess of Warwick caught him when he tried to roar like a bear. "What are you doing Francis?" She rebuked and picking up little Ned. "You are scaring my grandson!"

Francis had always been in awe of the proud Countess. 

"My lady," he bowed and blushed.

Rocking the child, the Countess said with gratitude. "I'm very grateful that you are here. Veronique told me that you and Ned played well together."

"How's Anne?"

The Countess' face became grave. Francis knew and only nodded.

* * *

Ned missed Francis much. He told his friend Dickie all about Francis. After they had been fed by the wet nurse, Dickie showed Ned a gift he received from his father.

It was a cross which he wore around his neck.

Eye widened, Ned showed Dickie the silver boar.

_My papa came home last night, Dickie told Ned. He looks scary. He has a lot of hair on his face._

_My papa isn't home yet, Ned said. My mama is ill._

_That's terrible! Dickie said. My mama always prayed that she doesn't get ill. She once told me how scary it is to be ill. She said something like...plaque._

_Plaque? Ned asked._

_Something like that, Dickie said. Sounds very scary._

_I need my papa then, Ned said. I need to find him if mama is ill._

Ned went on about his search for his papa. All the men with golden hair and blue eyes...none of them is his papa.

_I have an idea, Dickie said. Why don't you ask our Lord Richard?_

_Richard? I remember him! He has dark eyes and dark hair, Ned said._

_Yes, that is him! Dickie said. My mama and papa have said that if anyone needs anything, Lord Richard will provide it._

_Richard..._

* * *

But where is Richard?

The last time Ned recalled Richard was reading a story to him and he wore a cross, much larger than Dickie's. Ned looked at everyone he sees with agitation.

_Can you help me find Richard? My mama is ill with plaque._

But everyone seemed to be too busy to even notice. Cleaning the castle and preparing the food.

"Look at this! This must be redone!" Anna Lovell shouted. "Our Lord Richard is returning and I'm sure that he will _not_ be happy after seeing this!"

Anna shouted so loud that it reached to Ned's ears.

_Richard? Richard is here? I have to go see him._

He was in a crib though. He was not big enough to climb out of it. He tried and tried, but no avail.

Desperate, he started to wail.

His nanny picked him up and tried to calm him down. Ned only cried louder and louder.

_I want to see Richard! I need to see Richard! Only he can help me find my papa!_

The nanny and wet nurse and other women tried to sooth him, but Ned continued to cry.

"Ned," a calm voice said his name. Everyone else became still. 

Soon, Ned found himself in the arms of a man whose face is very familiar. Dark eyes and dark hair... _Richard?_

_This is my chance. I am going to ask him to find my papa!_

Ned opened his mouth and sounds came out.

"Pa...pa...papa..."

"What did you say, my boy?" Richard was overwhelmed with emotions. "Say it again?"

"Pa..."

Richard hugged his son dearly. "Yes, Ned. Your papa is home." He noticed the silver boar he wore on his neck. "See, this is your papa's symbol." He pointed to the boar symbol on his doublet.

_So you are my papa? But my hair and eyes aren't like yours!_

Ned reached out to pull Richard's curls. Richard laughed, "Don't Ned. Let's go see mama."

* * *

In bed, Anne was pale and weak. Her body could heal, but the scar in her heart wouldn't heal so easily.

The door opened, and Richard came in with their son in his arms. 

He sat on the bed and tried to make Ned to say papa.

Finally, a small smile appeared on Anne's face. Slowly, she sat up.

"Mama!" Ned squeed.

_Mama! Mama is no longer ill!_

Richard placed Ned into Anne's arms. He pressed his head against Anne's.

_We are still young. There will be more children, but our Ned will always be special._

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write this fic for a long while. Let me know if you like me to continue this. I got the idea based on the film "Now Look Who's Talking."


End file.
